The factory
by Punisher143
Summary: Rin gets dragged along by Len to investigate an abandoned factory. What could possibly go wrong?
1. The setup

**Alright, here's my first attempt at a vocaloid fic. It'll be a two-shot, so don't eat me alive, ok? :D**

**Anyway, I don't own vocaloid or other such related material. On with the show!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why are we here? We're not supposed to be here, Len." Rin told her twin. He had dragged her to an old factory that had been there for years. It was apparently still dangerous, so no one went there. "Yeah, I know, but I'm curious as to what's in there." Len replied.<p>

"Someone dared you to go in and you don't want to do it alone, huh?" Rin asked and got her answer when her brother nearly shouted a bewildered 'shut up.'

"Besides, don't tell me you're at least a little curious about what's in there. How many times have we been told to stay away from here?" He asked. "That's because it's supposed to be dangerous in there. You know, rusted catwalks, old machinery, I even heard that there might be mercury leaking in there." Rin said. Unfortunately, Len had this look that said he wasn't backing down. "I just want to see what's in there. If it's as dangerous as people say it is, we'll leave immediately, OK?"

Rin ran it through her head for a minute, shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to hate myself for this, but alright." When she said that, Len got a huge grin, grabbed Rin's arm and started dragging her round the perimeter of the old factory. Len led them to a hole in the fence, which they climbed through. "So, how are we actually going to get in?" Rin asked. Len crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Well, I tried the front door once, but that was locked. So I was thinking we-"

"Wait a minute, you mean you tried this before? Why didn't you check then?" Rin asked. Len sighed. "I couldn't get in on my own. The only way I could find is that window up there." Len pointed up to an open window. Rin couldn't help but scoff. "That shouldn't be too hard. Let me use your shoulders."

Len was a little surprised at this, but knelt down anyway. "You're getting into this. Why the sudden attitude change?"

"I might as well try and enjoy myself since I'm stuck doing this." She said and got on her brother's shoulders. "Gah, you're heavier than you look, sis." Rin groaned and stood to allow Rin access to the window. "Shut up," was her response. Len couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"So, you see anything?"

Rin was quiet.

"Rin?" he asked, and then he was surprised when Rin climbed into the window. "Rin, what are you doing!" He called after her. Rin then poked her head out and offered a hand to her brother. "You better see this for yourself. I'm not sure I'm seeing this right."

The factory that the Kagamine twins were in was shut down due to an accident about six years ago. Apparently it was still dangerous and had been warned to stay away from it. Not just the twins, but every member of the vocaloids had been warned about this place. The twins were on a catwalk that overlooked the factory. The factory itself was pretty simple, with a basic layout. There was an assembly station in the center of the first floor that started in another room and ended in a different room on the other side of the building. There were all sorts of machinery that the twins couldn't identify and there were even some leftover parts on the conveyors. But none of this is what really caught their attention.

No, that would have been the workers.

"I'm not going crazy, am I Len?" Rin asked her brother. Len was just as entranced. "If you're seeing a bunch of people standing around wearing gas masks, then I think were both going crazy." Len said.

The workers were among the strangest people the twins had seen, which was saying something considering the company they keep. All the workers, who were standing on both sides of the assembly line, were wearing a kind of orange jumpsuit that covered most of their body, which included a kind of hood that covered their heads. They also had work gloves, boots, and, most strikingly, a gas mask. Some appeared to be female, others male, all apparently in their late teens to early twenties. At the moment, none of them were doing anything. They were just standing there, staring at the ground like zombies.

"I thought this place was abandoned. What are they doing here?" Rin asked. She was quite rightly freaked out by the sight, which Len shared. Before he could answer, they heard a door open somewhere. "Oh crap, hide!" Len said in alarm. They rushed to a corner of the catwalk and hid behind some crates.

Rin risked a look at who entered, and saw another worker. He wore the same uniform as the others; jumpsuit, gas mask and all. The only differences were that his hood was down, showing his dark brown hair, and there was also red stripes on the sleeves of the jumpsuit.

"Ah shit, we're behind schedule." He said to himself and hit a button on the wall. A bell resounded throughout the room. The workers heads shot up and they assumed a working position at the stations they were attending. The conveyors started and the line started to produce whatever it did.

"Come on people, look alive!" The man shouted at the workers, his voice muffled slightly by the gas mask. He made his way up the stairs to the catwalk, shouting orders along the way.

"We got a late start today, which isn't good. Speed the line up! Remember your instructions!"

He passed by where Rin and Len were hiding. They were holding their breath, hoping he wouldn't notice them, which he didn't because he was still focused on the workers. As the man shouted orders, the twins started whispering as carefully as they dared.

"This isn't good; we need to get out of here now." Rin said. Len snuck a look at the man, still focused on the workers. Len assumed that he must be a foreman or something.

"I think we may have missed our chance. What if he sees us?" Len told his sister. Rin looked at him. "He seems distracted now, so maybe we could-"she said when the foreman started shouting again.

"Why are you slowing down so much? You're holding up the line!" He shouted at a female worker. Len saw that she did seem to be a bit slower than the others. 'This foreman needs to lighten up a bit.'

"Get your ass up here!" he shouted and pointed at another worker, "You take her place!" The two switched and the first worker made her way to the foreman. When she did, the foreman started yelling at her for slacking and other things like that. She didn't move the entire time.

"What am I going to do with you?" the foreman asked, his anger spent. The worker didn't answer. "Maybe she's breaking down?" a voice called. The twins looked at the newest arrival, a female who wore a blue uniform. The foreman sighed.

"I hope that's not it. If it is, it means that batch is junk and we would have to start over." The one in blue walked towards the two. "Well, there's only one way to be sure," she said then looked at the worker. "Take off your mask." She ordered. The worker complied, slowly lifting her hands and peeling her mask off. Len couldn't help but feel curious as to what she looked like.

The mask lifted to reveal pale, sick looking skin, thin lips, haunting dead eyes, and when the hood came off with the mask, a sight that scared the twins to death.

Teal hair.

'_Miku! What's she doing here?' _Len thought to himself. He tried to tell himself that he was seeing things, but he wasn't. That was definitely Miku, except she looked sick and…dead somehow. The one in blue sighed.

"Just as I thought, she's breaking down." She said. The foreman whispered a curse. "I'll get started on recycling her batch. It's going to be a long day." He said.

"Yes, it will. I'll be in my office, come to me when you're done." She said and started to walk away. "Yes, ma'am," He said and turned to Miku. "You report to the Chop Shop, understood?" She nods and walks away. The foreman scoffed and left too. When they thought he was far enough away, the twins let out the breaths they were holding.

"Okay, now I'm worried. What's Miku doing here?" Rin asked her brother. "That's not what I'm worried about. They mentioned batches and such. What did they mean by that?" Len asked crossing his arms. "That's not the only thing. Miku looked…dead. She didn't look anything like that this morning. Something must have happened to her." Len nodded as he decided on what to do. "I'm going after her."


	2. The implications

**Hey guys, you remember how I said this was going to be a two-shot? As it turns out, if it were going to be that, this chapter would be _long_. So, I'm splitting this up with a max of about 5 chapters hopefully.**

**Anyway, don't own anything, you all know how this works.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rin was shocked by what her brother said. "Len, are you crazy? We're already at risk just by being here, so why dig ourselves deeper?" She said hoping her twin would listen.<p>

He wasn't. "You just want to leave Miku here then?" Len answered. He struggled to keep his anger and voice down. "Who knows what they're going to do to her? I don't know what this 'recycling' is supposed to be, but it can't be good."

Rin couldn't help but sigh at her brother's stubbornness. "And what if we do find her, what exactly would we do then?" she asked. Despite her objections, Rin agreed with her twin on wanting to rescue Miku. She was just scared of what would happen if they got caught.

"I would prefer to find Miku before we worry about getting out." When Rin gave him a weird look, he added, "Stupid idea, I know, but we don't really have much time for a plan."

Rin just sighed and asked, "Ok, so how are we going to find her?" Len closed his eyes in thought. After a few moments, he replied, "Why not follow that foreman? It's our best shot at finding out anything here, especially since I'm still curious as to what they make here."

Rin nodded in agreement and the two looked out from their hiding place to see if they could move without being spotted by anyone. When they saw that there was no one around, they moved to try and find the foreman. They didn't have to look for long since he was on the assembly floor. Miku was with him and, judging from the way he had his hand on his mask, he must have been annoyed. Despite the machinery working away, the twins could still barely hear the conversation.

"You know, I have only myself to blame for this. Sometimes, I forget that you guys don't know your way around the place." Miku just stood there, not saying anything. 'Come on Miku, say something! Bad mouth him, smack him with a leek, just please don't stand there.' Len thought hoping his friend would do something.

And she just stood there.

The foreman took his hand off his mask and shook his head. "Whatever, I'll take you to the Shop. Follow me." He said and started walking, Miku following. They were heading towards a door at the far end of the factory. Rin tapped Len on the shoulder and motioned to a similar door across the catwalk. Len nodded and the twins walked towards it as quietly as they could.

The twins got to their door around the same time as the pair they were following went through theirs. Len had to collect himself for a second before he opened the door.

Neither Len nor Rin had thought that the factory seemed big based on the outside and the room that they were just in. The room they were in now proved that notion wrong. It was massive, with a continuous assembly line that wormed its way through the room, with possibly a hundred identical workers on it. Thankfully, none of them had noticed the twins on the catwalk.

"Oh my god," Rin whispered and Len silently agreed. '_How could something this big stay hidden for __**this long?**__' _Len thought to himself. Len looked down at the workers and saw Miku and the foreman walking along the line. "Hey, there they are." Len told his sister, who nodded.

The foreman was gesturing as if he was saying something, but the noise was too prevalent to hear anything. What they could see was the foreman inspecting the line with Miku still following.

"What are they making here?" Lin asked to no one in particular. Rin agreed with Len on this and was about to make a suggestion when she felt something drip onto her shoulder. She wiped it off with two of her fingers and saw it was red. She looked up to see what dripped on her and almost screamed.

"Len," she whispered to her brother while poking him. "What?" he responded and looked at her. Rin had a look of horror that Len hadn't seen before and she was staring up at the ceiling. He looked up and understood why.

The ceiling had tubes on it. What seemed like a hundred clear tubes, each with a red fluid in them. Whatever it was, all the tubes led to a single machine on the line. Len managed to look away and noticed some of the red stuff on her fingers. He swiped a little bit off to see what it was. Whatever it was, it felt weird and was kind of sticky. 'Wait, could this be…?' he thought to himself, but his attention was drawn back to the line below him when it stopped.

"What's going on, why did the line stop?" the twins heard the foreman shout to no one. Then a voice came on the loudspeakers. "I want you to take a sample from the latest batch. Make sure that it's better than the last one, ok?" The voice said. Len recognized it as the worker in the blue overalls from earlier.

The foreman sighed and pulled out a radio. It was only around then that Len noticed just how close they had gotten to each other. The foreman was almost directly beneath the twins. "Yes, ma'am, I'll get right on it," he said into the radio. He then shouted at a few workers standing around. "You two, get over here." He pointed at the two he wanted and they stepped forward. One was male and the other female, and it might have been Len's imagination, but they seemed shorter than the others.

"Do you two know where the Chop Shop is?" he asked impatiently. They both nodded in unison. "Good, I want you two to take her there," he pointed at Miku, "and report back to your stations. Understood?" The two nodded again and the male went and grabbed Miku's hand and started to lead her away.

"Dammit." Len whispered and that seemed to break Rin from her trance. "Huh, what's going on?" She asked. "That foreman is going to check on this 'product' stuff and Miku's going to whatever this 'Chop Shop' is. I was hoping they would stick together a little longer. What are we going to do?"

Rin thought for a few moments, looked at where Miku was, then answered. "How about I follow him while you get Miku?" Len couldn't help but be shocked by what his sister suggested. "Are you crazy? That's way too-"

"Len, we don't have time to argue about this. As long as we stay out of sight, we'll be fine." Rin said.

'Is she insane? This is exactly what we _shouldn't _do! This is how people die in horror movies.' Len thought to himself. He was about to voice this point when Rin gave him a light shove. "If I do get seen, you'll know. Now hurry!" Rin said. Len briefly wondered when she became the trouble seeker of the two, then reluctantly left to follow Miku.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know the chapter title sucks, but I kinda winged it after the whole 'change of chapter numbers' thing. Just thought I'd get that out of the way.<strong>


	3. Len's side

Hey, got another chapter done and we're nearing the end. Only about two more chapters to go and I should have the next one done soon.

On with the show!

* * *

><p>Len followed Miku and the two workers on the catwalk. As he followed them, he looked at the different stations that the factory had. He also saw the foreman looking at a bunch of objects that he couldn't make out. He was sure Rin could tell him more about it, but for now he focused on Miku.<p>

The three walked through a set of double doors. Len cursed silently to himself before checking to see if any of the other workers were looking his way. When he determined that they weren't, he looked to see if there was any way down. When he didn't see any immediate way down, he decided to just wing it and drop down. When he was on the floor and sure that none of the workers had noticed him, he made his way to the doors.

He was almost at the doors when they swung open and the two workers that were with Miku came out. They didn't seem to notice Len, who ran through the doors as fast as he could. He waited a few seconds to see if the two workers were going to follow him and sighed with relief when they didn't.

The hallway that Len was in seemed to stand in contrast to the main assembly area. Whereas that seemed to be rusted over in a few places, the hallway seemed brand new with white walls and no sign of any sort of ageing. Len walked down the hallway, being careful in case there were more workers around.

'Where would this chop shop be?' Len thought to himself. He then saw his answer in the form of a crude sign on the wall which had an arrow pointing down the hall and the words 'Chop Shop' on it. Len couldn't believe that something like that was here. 'That foreman must not have much faith in his workers,' Len thought to himself then followed the sign.

As it turns out, the foreman really didn't seem to have any faith since Len kept running into signs pointing him in the right direction until he finally reached it. He took a deep breath before he opened the door.

The Chop Shop was not what Len had expected given the name. The room seemed to be a surgery room that you would find in a hospital, except there were numerous operating tables, at least a dozen, with a place for the tools to the side of each one. This was unsettling enough by itself, but what sealed the deal on how evil the place felt was the atmosphere, which really made Len want to run as far as possible, and the pools of red around each of the tables, some old and dry and others seeming fresh.

Despite Len really not wanting to, he entered the room and started looking for Miku, if she was even here. Len didn't have to look long since Miku was on the fourth table he checked. She was lying down on the table, still in that jumpsuit. She didn't seem to notice Len, so he got closer to get a better look at her.

To say Len was shocked by what he saw would be a massive understatement. He didn't notice it earlier, but what that blue jumpsuit wearing worker said seemed to be true. Her skin was deadly pale, with blue veins showing through. Her hair was also a much darker shade of green than it usually is. One of the more horrifying things about her hair was that it was cut short. 'There's no way Miku would cut her hair like that, she frickin' _adores _her hair.' Len tore his eyes away from the hair to the rest of her face and took its condition in. Her lips were the only slightly more colorful than the rest of her face and they also seemed chapped. Her eyes were the worst part of the whole deal to Len though. They seemed completely lifeless, any spark of life that Miku usually had was gone. The physical state wasn't much better either, with the whites being red with from irritation. The left eye also seemed to have cataracts in it.

'Oh god, what happened to you?' Len thought to himself, and then he proceeded to trying to get her attention. He shook her shoulders gently and whispered her name, which yielded no response. Len was about to go looking for a stretcher or something to move her when he heard a sound that he absolutely didn't want to hear.

Someone was clearing their throat behind him.

Len slowly turned around and saw the blue jumpsuit worker as well as the female worker that took Miku away. Len was paralyzed with fear and couldn't move. Blue started to speak.

"It's sad, isn't it?" she said, with a tone in her voice as if she were talking about an animal that would soon be put down. "I was really hoping that she wouldn't break down," she said while walking over and stroking Miku's face, "she was one of the better workers we had here." She sighed and closed Miku's eyes. She offered no resistance. "Oh well, more where that came from."

Len found his voice then. "What do you mean, 'more where that came from'? What the hell have you done to her?" Len shouted at Blue. He couldn't believe this woman, acting this way. "I swear, if she dies from this, you're going to regret it!" His anger didn't seem to faze Blue at all. Len got the feeling that she was smirking under that mask of hers.

"Oh really, well before you do that let me ask a question." She said and those black eyes of her mask looked straight into Lens. "Where did you come from?"

"That's none of your business, now answer my question!" Len shouted again. The woman scoffed and replied, "And what was that, what we did to her? Well, here's your answer: not a damn thing." Len gritted his teeth at her, he so wanted to punch her. "Her body's breaking down. An unfortunate side effect, I'll admit, but something that I've seen hundreds of times before." She seemed ready to go on about Miku when something caught her eye about Len.

"Wait, you're not a factory model," she said. Len gave her a confused look. 'What the hell is she going on about now?' Len thought. She pointed to his clothes. "You're an outside model, and if I remember correctly, K-models always come in pairs and they rarely separate. That means we got another intruder in here."

Len was horrified, which seemed to be his default state of mind right now. 'Oh god, if she finds Rin…' Len didn't want to finish that thought. He hoped Rin was alright.


	4. Rin's side

Well, another chapter done. You know the drill by this point.

* * *

><p>Rin watched Len cross the catwalk before turning her attention to the ground floor and the foreman. Whatever they were assembling seemed to be finished. What confused Rin the most was what came out the end of the line, which were what seemed to be huge cement blocks. There were a large number of them grouped together at the end, all standing upright. When the last one was in place, the foreman took out his radio and spoke into it.<p>

"Alright the batch is done; shut the line off for a second." A couple of seconds later, the machinery stopped and the room grew quiet. Rin noticed that the workers were standing there, staring like the first time that Rin saw them. A woman's voice soon filled the room courtesy of the intercoms.

"The lines off, but only for five minutes since we're running behind schedule. I'm coming down to check on the latest batch." The foreman seemed to stiffen up from what Rin could see, though it didn't last long before he replied, "Yes, ma'am. I'll have the one that will be checked selected by the time you get here." He put the radio away and started to look at the blocks. While he was doing so, he slipped and nearly fell.

"What in the-?" he said to himself, checking what he had slipped in. Rin moved down the catwalk a bit to see a bit better. He had slipped in a puddle of the red stuff flowing through the tubes up top. When the foreman looked up and saw some of the leaking tubes, he cursed a bit under his breath.

"You've got to be kidding me," was what he said out loud though. Rin noticed that the two workers that took Miku away had returned and the worker in the blue jumpsuit also walked from the other direction.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, which the foreman replied by pointing up. "The tubes are leaking again. I thought we replaced them last week?" He said. Blue made a motion that looked like she was sighing. "That's the price we pay for buying cheap. I'll get replacements in soon."

The foreman nodded. "That would be good ma'am. Leaking tubes are a terrible waste of blood."

Rin's body froze in horror and she looked up at the liquid above her. _'That's _blood!_ But why would they need blood here?' _Rin thought and then looked at the blocks that the foreman was now looking through. _'And what could they be making that would require this much?'_

The foreman, who continued to look through the blocks, stopped and patted one. "This one seems good," he said. Blue nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave this to you. I've got some things to do, so you won't mind if I borrow one of those two, right?" She asked, although by the tone of her voice she knew what answer she would get.

"Of course, ma'am," he said before he clapped his hands together like a kid in a candy store. "Alright, let's crack this thing open."

"Umm…" a voice said quietly. Rin surely wouldn't have been able to tell who said it if the foreman hadn't looked at one of the two workers.

"What is it?" He asked. From the tone of his voice, it seemed like he wasn't used to them talking. The male one looked at the ground. "It's…um, about the machine….cracking thingy," He said.

The foreman took a minute to understand what the worker said. "Yeah, what about it?" he asked. The worker didn't answer because Blue snapped her fingers like she suddenly remembered something.

"Oh yeah, that's what I was forgetting. The cracker has been buggy lately, so I took it offline for maintenance." She said. The foreman looked at her, and then put his hand over the goggles of his mask.

"Are you serious? How am I supposed to crack these things open then?" he asked. Blue shook her head, pointed at the female worker and began to walk away. "Why don't you try the old fashioned way, a crowbar and some patience?" she asked sarcastically.

When Blue was gone, the foreman made a sighing motion. "I guess I'll do just that." He said to himself then turned to the worker that was still with him. "Hey, get me a-" his order was interrupted when the worker handed him a crowbar. The foreman stared at him for a second before grabbing the tool and started working on the block.

Rin carefully walked further down the catwalk to get a better look. She was so focused on what the foreman was doing that she didn't notice the worker was gone until the foreman noticed.

"Hey, can you get the-" he started before noticing that he was alone. "Oh, where the hell did he go off to?" he asked no one before turning back to the block. "Ah whatever, I almost got this open. Is this over the drain?"

Rin wasn't sure why he said that until he cracked the block open a bit more and, much to her horror, blood started to rush out of it. It didn't take much longer for the foreman to open it fully and for Rin to see what was in it. It took a while for Rin to understand and accept it and she was horrified.

It was a human being.

"Well, he looks good so far." The foreman said to himself and started examining the man. He was still covered in blood which dyed his skin and hair an unnatural red. Rin couldn't tell because of the distance, but she could swear that the man looked familiar. The foreman continued to inspect the man, who seemed imbedded in one side of the block that held him. The foreman moved a bit out of the way and Rin saw something she wasn't prepared for.

'_Oh god, he's naked,'_ she thought to herself and turned away, but she shook her head a second later. _'Oh what if he is? There are more important things going on Rin!' _she chided herself and turned to look back, although she was careful of where she was looking. The foreman was done looking the man over and nodded to himself.

"Alright, his body seems fine, time to check his mental faculties," he said to himself. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a small box. Rin wondered what it was before the foreman flicked a switch on the side and heard the crackle of electricity.

'_He has a taser? But why would he-?' _Rin thought to herself before her question was answered. The foreman took the taser and held it to the man's chest. At first, nothing happened, but that changed quickly when he started screaming. The screams turned into horrific coughing as the man fell from the block and started coughing up blood on the floor.

"That's good, let it all out." The foreman said. He sounded concerned, but Rin was sure he was faking it. When the man was done coughing, the foreman stood him up straight. "Alright, let's get a good look at the rest of you." He wiped some of the blood from his face. When he was satisfied with that, he preceded to check his hair. Rin couldn't tell from the distance, but it seemed as though his hair had a kind of bluish color to it. Rin decided to not follow the line of thought that presented itself. She was horrified enough already.

The foreman seemed satisfied with the man's condition. He called another worker over and said something to him. When the worker and the man left, Rin decided to move somewhere else.

'_I'm pushing my luck right now. I'll just hide somewhere and-'_

"Mommy?"

Rin froze. Time seemed to slow down for her as she turned around. The worker that had snuck off earlier was behind her, staring at her.

She couldn't help that she screamed.

* * *

><p>There you are. Sorry if the ending is a bit of a cop out. I think I'm getting burned out on this story. Oh well, only one more chapter and maybe an epilogue to go.<p>

Also, bonus points if you cans spot the reference that doesn't belong.


	5. The punchline

**Whew, this is finally done. All that's left is the epilogue.**

**By the by, about that whole reference thing last chapter. I was aiming for a Doctor Who reference, but a reviewer by the name of Chikanpo pointed out I may have referenced Kokoro ~lamda organ~, a song I've never heard of. I admit there is a similarity. So, thanks for introducing me to that song.**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! On with the reason you're here!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Len wasn't sure what to do. Everything seemed to go wrong so fast. And with both Blue and that worker with him, he couldn't really do much. The two workers had taken Miku away a few minutes ago. All he could do was sit and listen to Blue mumble to herself. He also wondered about these 'K-models' that she kept mentioning. Eventually her radio started ringing and she answered it.<p>

"What is it?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

"I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but we have a bit of a problem." It was that foreman.

Blue sighed. "Please don't tell me that the line broke down." She said.

"It's more along the lines of a pest problem." He said back. "I don't know how, but a female K-model found her way to the line. Len once again felt that familiar feeling of fear creep into him.

Blue froze from what Len could only guess was shock. "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, do you think I should…?" he asked, leaving the question hanging.

"Don't do anything yet, I've got to check something." Blue said back. She then turned to look at Len. "Do you have a tattoo of a number on your arm?" she asked.

Len, despite his better judgment, answered with a rebellious, "None of your business." As it turned out, that was probably not a smart idea since she leaned in really close, staring with those goggled eyes.

"You're not exactly in position to be a smartass kid." She said. Len could see that she was barely keeping her anger in check. He wisely decided to oblige.

Len wasn't sure how she knew about those tattoos. Heck, not even the vocaloids knew what they were all about. Not that it really mattered to them, since they just added to their appeal. So, Len rolled up his left sleeve where the tattoo was.

"02?" Blue said. She thought for a second before talking into the radio again. "What's the batch number for that girl?" she asked.

"Hold on, I'll check." The foreman said. It was quiet for a few minutes. "The number is 02. I've never heard of that one before."

Blue seemed to be shocked again. It took her a moment before she gave an order. "Listen, I want you to bring her to me. I'm currently in Recycling. I don't want hurt her, understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," was the reply. Blue turned off the radio and gave a relieved sigh.

"Well, that's one problem solved." She said. It was quiet again, so Len let his thoughts drift. It went to the obvious thought of what was going to happen to him and Rin. He imagined many horrible torture methods and many more horrible demises for both him and Rin. Soon enough, the door opened and he could hear Rin shouting.

"Let me go!" she shouted, "Where are you taking me?" The foreman ignored her and made his way over to Blue. He made a motion to someone Len couldn't see and then Rin was more or less tossed into the same room as him. It took her a few minutes to get her bearings from that, but when she did and saw Len she moved over to him.

"What are we going to do with them?" the foreman asked.

Blue sighed and said, "I'm thinking about that. The problem is how much they know."

They continued their conversation too quiet for Len to hear, so he decided to ask Rin what happened to her.

"Hey, you alright Rin?" he asked. She didn't answer and Len saw that she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Rin, Are you ok?"

Rin looked at him and some tears escaped from her eyes. "They make people here." She said. Len looked at her with wide eyes. He silently asked her to elaborate and she obliged. "Those blocks we saw earlier, they seemed to be molds," she hugged her legs to her chest. "I think I saw Kaito in one of them."

"Well, that answers that question," Blue said. Len looked at her and wondered how much she heard. "They know a bit too much."

The foreman sighed. "Great, more work for me." He was about to walk away when Len spoke up with a simple question.

"Why are you doing this?" the foreman and Blue seemed a little surprised at the question. Blue thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright, I guess I can explain the basics to you," she said. The foreman seemed to be even more surprised by her answer.

"Are you sure about that ma'am?" he asked her.

She just looked back and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you have a problem with that?" she asked and apparently the tone was enough to spook him since he took a step back.

"No ma'am, I was just making sure. You want me to explain?" he asked. She just shrugged. He nodded back to her and took his mask off. Len and Rin were surprised to see that he _wasn't_ horribly scarred underneath it.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Alright, where to start?" he asked, though it seemed to be mostly to himself. "Well, she's mostly right, since we _do _make artificial humans here. Although I should point out that we only make a specific kind here."

"A specific kind, what do you mean?" Len asked, although he honestly didn't want to know the answer.

The foreman simply smiled. It was more than a little unnerving. "We make a product that has a high demand," he pointed at the twins, "namely, you and your friends."

Len wasn't sure how to react to that. He looked at Rin's face and she had the same look that he was sure he had. "I don't follow," he said.

Blue cleared her throat. "Quick question, do you know how many people around the world are fans of you and the other Vocaloids? If I recall correctly, there are at least 2 million for Miku Hatsune alone." She paused for a second, waiting for a reaction from the twins. Len just shrugged and apparently that was enough for Blue. "Anyway, I know that a good number of them would pay a lot in order to have one of you. There's a surprisingly large demand, and we provide the supply."

The foreman continued. "Of course, as you've seen, the process of making them isn't perfect. They're prone to health problems and breakdowns. Not exactly good for business if they keep dying and customers keep demanding refunds." Blue nodded in agreement.

It took Len a few seconds for that to sink in and to form a response. "Are you guy's nuts?" he probably could have phrased it better. "You're talking about them like they're cars or something. They're human, even if you made them on some assembly line, how could you _possibly_ feel this way about them?"

The two of them were quiet for a second, before the foreman leaned in to him. Len felt those grey eyes piercing into him. He then said something well and truly scared him for the tenth time today.

"I'm not paid to feel."

Len took a step back, anything to get away from this man. He hit the wall and slid down so he was sitting next to Rin. It was around here that everyone noticed that the male worker, who had just been standing there the whole time, started breathing heavily.

"What's the matter with you?" Blue asked. He didn't answer, but he made a chocking sound, which was more than enough of an answer. "Take off your mask for a second, see if that helps," Blue said again.

The worker did that, although he seemed reluctant to do so. When the mask fully came off, the twins found themselves horrified for what seemed to be the hundredth time today.

He had spiky blonde hair and muted blue eyes. Len was looking at himself. The only differences were the paler skin and the same dead looking eyes that Miku had earlier. He looked at the female worker and made a guess as to what her face was like. He didn't want to find out though.

The other Len's breathing seemed to steady and the foreman moved over to him and started examining him. "Please tell me his lungs aren't breaking down." Blue said. Len thought she was pleading a bit, but she spoke so deadpan that he couldn't really tell.

The foreman didn't answer immediately, instead looking at the other Len for a second then grabbing his mask from him and breathing with it for a second. He started coughing and pulled it away. "No, it's just a bad filter. I'll have to change it later." He said, and then looked at the female worker. "Is yours working fine?" he asked. She just nodded.

The foreman handed the mask back to the other Len. Len managed to work up the courage to ask something. "Hey, if you're making…well us to sell, why are they working here too?"

The two of them exchanged looks then the foreman shrugged. "Convenience, we already make them, might as well have them do some work. Although for some reason, the factory models break down faster than the others. It's probably bad conditions or something."

Len was so focused on these answers that everyone was surprised when Rin spoke up. "You're not going to let us leave, are you? You wouldn't tell us all of this if you were going to let us go." Len realized that she was right. He looked back at the two.

Blue shrugged. "Yeah, I just thought you would like your questions answered before we do this," she said and snapped her fingers and pointed at the twins. The foreman nodded and he and the two workers moved and grabbed the twins, the workers with Rin and the foreman with Len. Rin was too quiet for Len, like she had given up on everything. Len couldn't think on this for long, since he soon found himself thrown and strapped on the table that Miku had been on not too long ago. Blue had some sort of mask, which she put over Len's nose and mouth and turned on whatever gas it was connected to. He saw blackness enclosing on him as he was losing consciousness.

"What do you plan on doing with them, ma'am?" the foreman asked through the haze that Len could barely hear through. Blue took her mask off, but by then Len's vision was so blurry that he couldn't see it.

"Let's find out," she said and then Len fully lost consciousness.


	6. Epilogue

**I'll ramble at the end of this.**

* * *

><p>The rather large scale apartment that the Vocaloids used was empty. Or at least that's what Gakupo thought. He hadn't checked since he was currently in the middle of a life or death situation that required his full attention. And then he got blown up by a Creeper.<p>

"Are you kidding me? Where did he come from?" he shouted at the screen. He then sighed, respawned and reminded himself to get back at Miku somehow for hooking him on this. It was around here that he found out he wasn't alone.

"What do you mean you don't know where they are!" Someone shouted from downstairs. Gakupo was a little shocked since he thought Meiko was asleep right now. She shouted a bit more about something or another. He was so focused that he didn't notice the second Creeper until it was too late.

The resulting scream was loud. A few seconds later, Gakupo stormed down the stairs to meet the source of his pain. Meiko and Kaito, who had nothing better to do that day, barely looked at Gakupo before returning to their argument.

"I didn't say I didn't know where they were. I said that they left a while ago and they haven't come back yet," Kaito said.

"So, in other words, you don't know where they are," Meiko said back.

"… yeah I guess you're right," Kaito relented.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Gakupo asked.

Meiko looked at him and answered. "Dumbass here was supposed to watch the twins today, and then he went and lost them."

Kaito gave her an accusatory look. "Excuse me? No one told me to look after them," he said and looked back at Gakupo, "Len and Rin left to do something about two hours ago and Meiko's freaking out because they won't answer their phones."

"They could have been kidnapped or something," Meiko said.

"Just because that happened once to you, and only because security wasn't doing their jobs right, that doesn't make it a constant threat," Kaito said.

"Oh shut up, it's not like your immune to danger either. Remember that one con where you got yelled at by the-"

"Shut up!" Gakupo yelled, which produced the intended result. "Look, this is cutting into my game time, so why don't you stop arguing and go look for them?"

Before they could do that, there was a knock at the door. The three of them looked between them before Gakupo went to answer it. The guy at the door was nothing to speak of. He wore regular street clothes and his brown hair looked pretty normal, though considering present company, that's a given.

"Hi, this wouldn't happen to be the place where the Vocaloids live, would it?" he asked.

Gakupo looked back at Kaito and Meiko, who gave him a confused look, then turned back. "No, really, what gave you that idea?" he asked sarcastically.

The man gave him a look. "No need to be a smartass. Well if this is the right place, then you know these two," he said and pointed behind him. Gakupo looked and saw Len and Rin, on the verge of dozing off. Kaito moved past them to check on them.

"Where did you come across them?" Meiko asked. The man shrugged.

"I found them asleep on a park bench. I woke them up, asked them where they lived, and took them here," he explained.

Kaito scooted the twins into the apartment. "They're going to need some rest," he said. Meiko and Gakupo nodded and then turned their attention back to the man. Even though Kaito said that, there was still something that itched at his mind. Len and Rin seemed…off to him. Maybe it was just because they were tired.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I'll just get going. Nice meeting you," he said then started walking down the hallway. Gakupo nodded, closed the door, and decided to return to his business.

The man got to the staircase and went down a floor before he ran into another familiar face, one Miku Hatsune. The girl almost didn't notice him, which he would have been grateful for, but she did and struck up a conversation.

"Oh hey, what brings you here?" she asked. He cursed his bad luck before replying.

"Not much, just showing some friends of yours home," he said. Her light green eyes were making him uncomfortable, so he sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It's been a long day," he said, mostly to himself.

Miku sighed as well. "Yeah, tell me about it. At least the weather's nice," she said. He nodded in agreement, and then began to continue down the stairs. She spoke up before he got too far.

"Hey…" she began but stopped.

He stopped and looked at her, green eyes meeting grey. "Yeah?" he asked.

Miku shook her head. "Never mind," she said then waved and started up the stairs, "Later."

He nodded and replied, "Yes, ma'am."

He walked down the stairs and decided to listen to some music. The song he chose had a very heavy beat that seemed reminiscent of a factory line.

It was one of his favorite songs.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. Thanks for joining me on this long and hopefully entertaining ride. I apologize if this seems like a cop out, but I always felt that there should be room for interpretation in stories. Who knows, maybe you guys can come up with something I would never have thought of. And if this seems too short, I might lengthen it but I'll wait and see about that.<br>**

**For the record, the inspiration for this was 'Inhuman Creation Station' by CKY, in case you care.**

**Also, Gakupo's a minecraft player. Who knew?  
><strong>

**Ok, enough of my rambling. I'll see you guys the next time I decide to scar one of these characters for life. Till next time!  
><strong>


	7. Continuation

The Vocaloids were enjoying a pleasant dinner, and the Kagamine's were actually sitting quietly for once.

Needless to say, Kaito was put on edge because of it. They had been _way_ too quiet for a few days now.

"Is something wrong guys?" Kaito asked the twins.

"Huh? N-no," Len said flatly.

"Why would you ask that Kaito?" Miku asked stirring her food with a leek.

"I do have to admit," Gakupo said taking a bite of eggplant, "they have been really quiet. I'm a little worried about them even if I enjoy the quiet."

"It is troubling," Luka commented.

"Come on guys, we're fine," Rin said forcing cheer into her voice, "Anyway, didn't you have tough recording session earlier Kaito-Kun?"

"It wasn't very tough, just boring," Kaito answered. Rin started to cough lightly which soon became heavier and turned into hacking wheezes into her hands. "Rin, are you ok?" Kaito asked standing up and walking to her. She stopped coughing when he got to her and pulled her hands away.

They were covered in blood.

"W-wha-?" Rin said and collapsed off the chair into Kaito's arms.

"Rin!" Kaito screamed and was soon surrounded by the other Vocaloids as Rin coughed and seized up in his arms.

"Oh my god," Miku whispered in shock.

"I'm calling an ambulance!" Gakupo shouted and ran to the phone.

"Rin stay with us," Luka said kneeling next to Kaito.

All Len could do was shout his sister's name over and over again.


End file.
